Lazos de Instituto
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: La vida de nuestros ninjas favoritos en un instituto un tanto peculiar... nuevos personajes y miles de problemas de los caules buscarán el modo de salir [[YuuTema]] [[GaaKao]] [[NaruHina]]  ··DEJEN REVIEWS··  CAP. 3
1. Inauguración

_**Inauguración**_

Iba a comenzar otro curso, habían llegado varios alumnos nuevos, principalmente todos de primer año. Los profesores andaban de aquí para allá tratando de que el sistema de megafonía funcionase para la reunión de inauguración de curso, los colaboradores del consejo de estudiante o los presidentes de los clubes ayudaban en todo lo que se les estaba permitido elaborándose los folletos, horarios, algunos mapas para colocar en los tablones de anuncios y las normas fundamentales del instituto.

Por fin todo había quedado preparado y las puertas del instituto habían abierto antes de la hora para que los alumnos fuesen entrando y cogiendo sitio en el auditorio. Algunos de los organizadores estaban ya allí cuando empezaron a llegar alumnos de todos los cursos casi en grupo, parecía un desfile de uniformes, se oían voces saludando a los antiguos amigos, otros que preguntaban a que hora empezaba la ceremonia, etc. Cuando llegaron los respectivos alumnos que hablarían ante el resto del instituto miles de mirabas se iban fijando en ellos.

El auditorio parecía a punto de caramelo para algunos profesores con una larga historia de ser impasibles con sus alumnos que miraban casi con ira a cada alumno que iba entrando. Cuando por fin cada asiento había sido ocupado según la distribución asignada, desde los de primer año en las primeras filas hasta los de segundo de bachillerato en las últimas, uno de los dos alumnos más populares entre el alumnado se levantó y habló sobre las diferentes reglas que habrían de cumplirse en el recinto, el otro, habló tras éste sobre los distintos clubes que abrirían poco después de las diez para que aquellos que lo deseasen se apuntaran en ellos. Finalmente el director del instituto dio una leve charla a los alumnos presentando a los diferentes profesores, indicando donde se podría conseguir la información del reparto de clases, etc… El presidente del consejo estudiantil de todas formas leyó en alto las listas e indico que tal y como se fuesen nombrando a los alumnos estos acudiesen a su respectiva clase donde recibirían los horarios fijados tanto de las clases como de los diferentes clubes.


	2. Primer Día de Clases

_**Primer Día de Clases**_

Pequeños grupos de estudiantes se veían subir de camino al instituto, todos llevaban sus uniformes, las carteras y los que ya eran de algún club llevaban el material para la sesión de la tarde. Era el día en que casi la mitad de los nuevos acabaría por apuntarse a algún club, los que tenían alguna figura significativa del instituto solía ser el que recibía mayores miembros. Sin embargo parecía otro día normal de finales de verano, todos iban con amigos o familiares e iban a las aulas que el día anterior se les había indicado, algunos ni se acordaban por lo que la medida de las listas en los paneles de anuncios que había por el recinto del instituto a más de uno le salvó de perderse por las instalaciones. Era algo muy habitual a lo que algunos miembros del consejo prácticamente se habían repartido secciones del instituto para poder ayudar más fácilmente a los que se extraviaban o evitar algunas bromas pesadas de principio de curso.

La última llamada para los rezagados había sido dada y entre el barullo los profesores se iban haciendo oír organizando sus respectivas clases. Sin embargo una estudiante subía a la carrera la colina que llevaba al instituto, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, su hermano ya le había avisado de que llegaría tarde si se daba su adorado baño de una hora y se comía sus habituales cuatro algodones de azúcar para desayunar. Ya veía al encargado cerrando la verja, definitivamente no llegaba a clase, el encargado había cerrado por completo la verja cuando por fin la alcanzó, empezó a llamarle para que le abriese pero el hombre, ya entrado en edad no se enteraba de nada. Estaba a punto de empezar a soltar injurias contra el pobre hombre cuando una voz femenina la bloqueó. Miró para el lugar del que provenía la voz y se encontró con una alumna de curso superior observándola.

: ¿No deberías haber llegado un poco antes?

: Si, pero tuve ciertos problemillas con la bici y bueno…

: Muy bien, (sacando una llave y abriendo un poco la verja para que pudiese entrar al recinto) ¿Sabes cuál es tu clase?

: Pues…

: ¿Cómo te llamas?

: Kaori, Hayashibara Kaori de primer año

: Bien… sígueme, por suerte vuestro tutor tardará como unos cinco minutos en llegar, tu clase es la de 1º B, entrando por esa puerta en la segunda planta, ahí la encontrarás

Kaori: muchas gracias (haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y saliendo corriendo hacia su clase)

Cuando abrió las puertas de su clase se encontró a todos fuera de su sitio y que el profesor todavía no había llegado, distintos grupos se habían ido formando por las mesas hablando de temas muy variados. Se quedó observando el único sitio vació que quedaba, prácticamente rodeado por completo de chicos, aunque una muchacha bastante mona ocupaba un sitio cercano sentada observando callada al grupo de chicos. Sin la mínima timidez se acercó al grupo, dejó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó. Los chicos se quedaron un segundo observándola y volvieron a lo suyo. El grupo podía decirse que destacaba sobre los demás grupillos, todos ellos eran polos opuestos, a primera vista parecía que esos chicos ni pegados con súper blue podrían estar juntos. Otra chica se acercó al grupillo y se sujetó al cuello de uno de los hicos gritando su nombre casi a voz en grito, el chaval cerró los ojos con resignación.

: ¡Gaara! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para venir? Estuve un buen rato mirando haber si te veía llegar, menos mal que Hina me dijo que estabas ya en clase (señalando a la chica cercana a ellos que se ruborizó un poco y empezó a juguetear con los dedos cuando los chicos la miraron)

Gaara: Perdona Akane, pero no me di cuenta, estaba hablando sobre los clubes que más posibilidades de obtener nuevos miembros hay

Akane: Ya claro, no soy tonta Gaara, se cuando te estas inventando una excusa barata. Naru, Chô, Shika, Kiba y tú no ibais a tener mejor tema de conversación que ese

Kiba: bueno, esta vez es así, estábamos comentando que los de deportes, teatro, jardinería y fotografía eran los de mayor posibilidades, y de ahí empezamos a descontar clubes

Chôji: (comiéndose una bolsa de patatas fritas) Para mentirte creo que se nos hubiese ocurrido algo más típico como el fútbol Aka

Shika: (permanecía en estado de somnolencia por lo que no intervenía en el tema)

Naruto: hey, Hina, tú ibas detrás de nosotros, ¿a que estábamos hablando de los clubes?

Hinata: (poniéndose aún más roja) si…

Kaori: (aguzaba la oreja a la conversación, se moría por intervenir en la conversación, pero prefería esperar a que la metiesen y no tardo en darse el caso)

Kiba: hey, tú llegaste antes que ella, ¿no? ¿Oías de qué hablábamos?

Kaori: (dirigiéndose sus ojos de tono violeta hacia el chico de ojos ámbar) si, de si el club de fútbol dejaría entrar más miembros porque está lleno, por ahí os pillé la conversación

Akane: (mirándola curiosa) ¡Ah! ¡Te vi antes! Te abrió la puerta una de las alumnas de tercer año, ¿no?

Kaori: er... No se de que curso era, pero creo que si, me llamo Hayashibara Kaori, encantada (mostrando una sonrisa preciosa que pronto empezó a causar cierta sensación por la clase y sobre todo en las chicas nada más nombrar su apellido)

Yuki: Así que mi Kaori ha acabado en mi clase… (Apareciendo de la nada abalanzándose a abrazar a la recién presentada, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo una chica de aspecto más serio le propinó un agarrón de la camisa que hizo que el chaval acabase en el suelo)

Kisa: revolucionando a la gente como siempre...

En menos de unos minutos aquel grupo, extremadamente y espeluznantemente particular estaba hablando como si se conociesen de toda la vida, haciendo las presentaciones oficiales pero pronto empezaron denominarse por el apelativo más corto, si se podía claro…

En pocas horas los alumnos de primer año tenían permiso para poder salir de las aulas al igual que los demás cursos, algunos aprovechaban para tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería o ir eligiendo un lugar agradable por el recinto en el cual estar tranquilo sin interrupciones. El grupo iba hacia la azotea, era grande, con bastantes zonas de sobra y se estaba tranquilo mientras el aire te acariciaba suavemente. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con algunos grupos más de alumnos por allí, pero aún así había sitio de sobras para estar tranquilos sin interrupciones. Tal y como llegaron otro chico se unió al grupo y su conversación otorgando información extra ya que pertenecía al grupo de segundo año, según su presentación era el hermano de Gaara, Kankurô.

Poco después de que el grupo se acomodase a sus anchas una chica entró en la azotea y se dirigió al grupo, algunos de los otros alumnos se la quedaron mirando, era bastante inusual verla en la azotea así que algunos aprovecharon para hacer alguna que otra foto.

Akane: ¡Nee-chan! (saludando a la recién llegada agitando los brazos con fervor)

: Buenos días

Kaori: ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la de esta mañana!

: Hai, me llamo Temari, soy la mayor de los cuatro (indicando a sus hermanos) Sólo quería deciros (dirigiéndose a los chicos) que el club de fútbol acaba de avisar que los que quieran hacer las pruebas para entrar tienen que presentarse en el campo de fútbol, están empezando ya con las pruebas…

Antes de que acabase la frase prácticamente todos habían desaparecido por la puerta que daba a las escaleras para llegar al campo, quitando a Chô y Shika que consideraban aquello una perdida de tiempo y Kankurô que ya pertenecía al club de música.

Kaori: Temari-san, ¿sabes dónde podría encontrar a mi hermano?

Temari: bueno… ¿Sabes si pertenece a algún club?

Kaori: Si, al de baloncesto…

Temari: Deben de estar entonces en el club, en breves deben de tener el partido, ¿sabes dónde queda?

Kaori: (negando con la cabeza mientras hacía el tonto con Akane)

Temari: De acuerdo pues vamos… ¿Vosotras dos también venís?

Kisa: si... ¿Por qué no?

Akane: ¡Si! (agarrando a Kaori y Kisa del brazo tirando de ellas camino a las escaleras con Temari detrás)


	3. Club de Baloncesto

_**Club de Baloncesto**_

Por lo general el acceso al interior de los clubes de deporte estaba restringido. Temari pudo ver a la manager del equipo en la puerta mientras hablaba con el capitán del equipo de tenis, se sabía que estaban saliendo así que no le extraño, lo que la puso de los nervios fue ver a sus dos nuevas "amigas" dirigiéndose a la carrera con su hermana delante gritando a voz en grito "¡Tortolitos!". Temari las siguió tratando de guardar la compostura, la manager ya estaba gritando a las tres chicas pero en el momento que vio a Temari acercarse se callo rápidamente.

Mia: Temari-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

Tema: (dándoles un leve golpecito con los nudillos a las otras tres) veras veníamos a ver a Hayashibara Yuusuke

Mia: (observando a las tres chicas que ya volvían a hacer el tonto) Pero sabes que nadie ajeno al club puede entrar

Temari: Lo se, pero esperaba que pudieses decirle a Hayashibara-san que salga, (indicando a la chica de cabellos morados) es su hermana, sólo serán unos minutos Mia

Mia: (mirando de arriba abajo a Kaori) Están en mitad del partido de calentamiento... (Buscando alguna excusa)

Temari: ¿Podríamos pasar y esperar en las gradas hasta que acabe?, no molestaremos, te lo prometo, yo me hago cargo de estas tres, mi hermana y sus amigas se comportaran...

Mia: (observando unos instantes a Temari) Esta bien Temari-san, pasad, pero ni una palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari: hai, además así puedes estar tranquilamente con Akito-kun (sonriendo al novio de la chica a lo cual ambos enrojecieron)

Akito: a-arigato Temari-san...

Temari antes de que se arrepintiesen agarró a las tres chicas y entró con ellas al gimnasio en que el equipo de baloncesto estaba calentando, se oía la suela de las deportivas, gritos pidiendo el pase del balón, los botes de del balón, los gritos de alegría al marcar… Kisa si se estaba manteniendo callada, pero tanto Kaori como Akane empezaron a gritar "¡Yuu! ¡Yuu!" a lo que todo el equipo se giró a observar a las cuatro chicas, Temari les indicó que siguieran mientras les tapaba la boca con ayuda de Kisa a ambas chicas, sin embargo prácticamente todo el equipo parecía más que se estuviesen exhibiendo que jugando el partido. Al finalizar Kaori se lanzó al campo a abrazar a su hermano con Akane tras ella y una Kisa algo aburridilla tras ella, Temari había ido a hablar con el capitán del equipo y disculparse con él por la interrupción explicándole el porqué de su presencia.

Kao: ne, Yuu, ¿sabes? Acabe llegando tarde (antes de que su hermano le diese con el balón en la cabeza señalo a Temari) pero ella me abrió la verja de entrada y me dejo pasar, es muy simpática Yuu

Hota: (acercándose al grupo) Así que Hime-chan te ayudó a llegar a tiempo a tu clase, ¿eh, Kao-chan?

Tetsu: (apoyándose en el brazo de Hotaru) Tuviste suerte de que fuese ella, Hime-chan es raro verla a la hora que llegabas tú cerca de las verjas

Kao: ¿Si? (sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

Akane: (mirando a los tres chicos de arriba abajo) Ne, Kao, ¿me los presentas?

Kao: ¡Ah! Es verdad, jeje, ellos son Hotaru (indicando al chico moreno que se había acercado primero) y Tetsutaro (indicando al otro chico de cabellos algo rojizos)

Akane: Encantada, yo soy Akane, hermana menor de Temari-onesan y compañera de clase de Kaori y Kisa (haciendo una leve inclinación)

Temari: (acercándose al grupo tras disculparse repetidamente con el capitán y prometiéndole su presencia en el partido) ¿Ya estás contenta Kaori? (Haciendo una leve inclinación ante los tres componentes del equipo de baloncesto) Lamento la interrupción

Kisa: Temari-san, no hace falta que seas tan formal con estos tres… son más críos de lo que aparentan (recibiendo sendos golpecitos por parte de Tetsu y Hota)

Kao: jeje perdona las molestias Temari-san

Hota & Tetsu: Konnichi wa Hime-chan, un placer ver que vengas a vernos

Temari: (mirando a los dos jóvenes) Sólo una cosa Hotaru-san, Tetsutaro-san, retiradme ese alias

Yuusuke: (Haciendo la gracia) Cierto chicos, ¿no veis que molestáis a la princesa?

Temari lanzó una mirada de hielo hacia el hermano de Kaori y haciendo una leve inclinación de despedida salió del gimnasio a las gradas en que se llevaría a cabo el partido.

Akane: (observando a su hermana) ¿Por qué le decís Hime?

Tetsu: No lo sé muy bien, Hota y yo le adjudicamos ese nombre el día que llegó al insti, en la ceremonia de inauguración tenía a casi todos los tíos del instituto observándola, en casi el primer mes se le declaró medio insti

Hota: cierto, gracias a eso Mia-chan sale con el capitán del equipo de tenis

Kisa: Sólo a vosotros podría habérsele ocurrido semejante alias

Tetsu: El caso es que en todo el tiempo que lleva en el insti no ha salido con nadie y a rechazado a todo el que se le declaraba, algunos tíos de nuestro curso también se le declararon y nada, incluso el capitán, ¿verdad Yuu?

Yuu: (haciendo una leve afirmación con la cabeza mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hermana)

Akane: Ahora me explico el porqué de que llegase con una bolsa entera de regalitos cuando empezó el isnti…

Hota: Algunos hasta certificaron que tampoco es que tenga novio, por lo que se llegó a circular el rumor de que bueno… eso… que era lesbiana (diciendo eso en voz muy bajita)

Akane: (abriendo mucho los ojos para luego echarse a reír) Para nada, es que Temari-san estudia mucho y además está trabajando al igual que mi hermano Kankurô, así que apenas si sale, pero en absoluto es lesbiana, pero vamos… (Mirando al equipo al completo) viendo el panorama que tiene el insti de tíos es normal que no esté con ninguno

Hota: Vaya… gracias por el cumplido

Tetsu: Pues yo creo que estoy bastante bien

Kisa: Ya lo sabemos, tu modestia y tú…

Kao: Yuu, taré viéndoos, ¿vale? Así que encesta mucho (sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

Yuu: Eso está hecho, espero veros ahí a las tres

Soichiro: (el capitán del equipo) Chicos, vamos, Mia a avisado que ya está casi todo lleno que vayamos yendo


End file.
